


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Roy loves Amestris and would do anything to become Führer, but there are times when he wishes they were just civilians…





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest Prompt: Moonbeams/Sunrays

The two of them had been released from the hospital on the same day, the same day they’d been informed they were getting a promotion.  Their boys, Braeda, Fuery, Falman, and Havoc, insisted on a celebratory dinner at their favorite pub in Central.  It was a time to reflect on their experiences, to give thanks for making it out alive and whole, to look forward to the future with the addition of Gen. Armstrong’s right hand man, Miles, and to anticipate finally being able to attempt to atone for the atrocities in Ishval; to finally try to get Amestris back on track, both at home and with their neighbors.  Everything was finally falling into place for Roy.

Everything but one last little piece.

After dinner, he offered to drive Riza home to her tiny apartment, a place he knew was just as tiny and cold as his own home. Along the way, his scarred palm slid across the seat of his 1908 Grandt ‘Fleet’ and took her hand.  “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“For what?” she asked as her fingers closed around his.

“For yelling at you back at the fifth lab when I killed Lust.”  He looked over to find her looking at him with confused eyes.  “I know now why you lost your composure.  I was in that same place… when those Führer rejects-”

Both her hands now held his and she shushed him.  As Roy braked for a red light, she replied, “It’s alright, sir.  It’s all water under the bridge now.” 

“Lieu- I mean, _Captain_ …  Riza…”  His emotions were all over the place inside; sadness, longing, regret…  His hand squeezed hers as he sighed.  “There are times when I wish we were just civilians.”

Her warm eyes softened and she scooted closer to him, never letting go of his hand.  “We’re not expected to return to duty for another week.  I’d assume that means we’ve got seven days to be civilians.”  His breath stopped as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  A honk from behind alerted him that the light had changed and he stepped on the gas a little harder than he meant to.  Suddenly, he turned onto a different road, prompting Riza to ask where they were going. 

“Someplace where I know we won’t be bothered,” he answered tensely.  A few more minutes of driving and the black automobile came to a stop behind his aunt’s new bar, in a dark one-way alley lit only by persistent moonbeams determined to weave through the urban landscape.  He shut the engine off and gathered Riza into his arms, their mouths open and seeking one another.

The windows fogged.  The shocks creaked rhythmically.  Moans and gasps and grunts went unnoticed outside the vehicle, and afterward Roy begged her to marry him, after he became Führer of course.

Riza chuckled low and long.  “That’s been the plan all along, hasn’t it?”

He closed his eyes and smiled as he nestled between her breasts.  “Yes.”


End file.
